1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to improving a signal-to-noise ratio in a signal obtained from sensors in a fiber optic cable by reducing multi-path ringing along the fiber optic cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various aspects of oil exploration and production, optical sensors are deployed downhole and a light source at a surface location supplies light to the optical sensors via a fiber optic cable. Light interacts with the plurality of optical sensors to produce a reflected light having a signal that is returned to the surface location to be measured. Multiple reflections that can provide a noise signal known as ringing or multi-path interference are possible among the plurality of sensors. Since the optical sensors are generally evenly spaced within the fiber optic cable, the ringing signals are generally indistinguishable from a desired signal having only one reflection. The present disclosure provides a method and apparatus for reducing ringing in measurements obtained from a fiber optic cable having a plurality of sensors formed therein.